Azuma
Azuma is a member of the most powerful Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. He is the last of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to be revealed, but the first one to appear on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail members. Appearance Azuma is a tall, muscular man with a stern appearance. He has a straight dark streak (possibly a scar) running from his left eye that extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his midcheek. His hair looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He also has a goatee and sideburns. He wears Renaissance-style clothing. He has two crescent-shaped earrings, one in each ear. His member stamp is located on his left shoulder strap. Personality Azuma is extremely stoic, as he virtually never shows any sign of fear, surprise, or even glee at anything that happens. Even though he shows no emotion, he is still extremely confident in his abilities, as he comments that no matter how far Pantherlily ran, he would still be at the mercy of Azuma's explosions. In line with this, he shows contempt for opponents, particularly ones who are weak relative to him, as seen when he noted a surprise attack by Wendy and Mest as pathetic. Later, after he defeated all four of his opponents, he wondered out loud if Fairy Tail was made up of mere cats and children; further on, after he met up with Lisanna and Mirajane, he again noted Fairy Tail's weakness for it having women. However, he doesn't appear to be completely merciless, as he then left the area instead of finishing his wounded opponents off. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc During Pantherlily's interrogation of Mest, Azuma attacks Wendy with explosions and narrowly misses her, due to Mest's intervention. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of the enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion, but with the revelation that Grimoire Heart was now on the island, he says that if he can take care of them, he could stop dreaming about it. He tells Azuma that Grimoire Heart is finished. He also mentions that he brought along a battleship of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case, and it is seen in the background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship from afar, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now. Pantherlily then immediately charges him and Azuma blasts him with Brevi. However, Pantherily emerges from the explosion, surprising Azuma, and punches him in the face. Hardly fazed by the attack, Azuma watches on as the aftermath of his attack creates another explosion on Pantherlily. Pantherlily then gets speed-boosted by Wendy, and he and Azuma continue to fight, each dodging the other's attacks. Pantherily then flies high into the sky and Azuma comments that no matter how far he ran, Azuma's explosions could hit him. Before he can attack Pantherlily with a well-aimed explosion, Mest and Wendy teleport directly behind him in preparation for an attack. Without even turning his head, Azuma notes their attack as pathetic and uses Tower Burst '''to defeat all his opponents. Looking down at his fallen opponents, Azuma wonders if Fairy Tail comprised only cats and children. He then leaves the area, and later, he comments that all his guild members had arrived on the island. He later confronts Mirajane and Lisanna, noting the fact that they were women as yet another factor to how weak Fairy Tail was. Magic and Abilities ''Master Magician:'' As one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma is an incredibly powerful mage. He took on Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell, Charle, and Mest Gryder all at once and defeated them without much effort with his Explosive Magic. ''Enhanced Durability:'' Azuma took a direct punch to the face by Pantherlily in his large form without showing any signs of injury or bleeding. He scoffed at the attack and then continued assaulting Pantherlily with explosions. ''Enhanced Reflexes: '''''Azuma was able to dodge a kick from a speed-enhanced Pantherlily. He was also able to instantly react to Mest Gryder and Wendy teleporting behind him to launch a point-blank attack on him, and defeat them right after that. Trivia *His appearance resembles that of Pumpkin Doryu, one of the major enemies in Rave Master, an old production of Hiro Mashima. His Earrings also resemble Doryu's Dark Bring Vampire. *His magic is very similar to that of the Six Star Dark Bring "Ballenttänzer Zeffrea". It was possessed by Shuda, a character from the manga Rave Master. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages